


I'm Gay, You Fucking Asshole!

by Pegasus143



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Elijah Kamski, Brief Discussion of Scat, Brief Discussion of Virginity, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed Are Not Related, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Excessive Swearing, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gay Elijah Kamski, Gay Gavin Reed, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Sexual Humor, author is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Gavin is an asshole. Elijah is an asshole with a crush.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by that one Arthur meme. Takes place in May 2017.  
> Bingo square for chapter 1: Sexy

Elijah crept past his sister’s room as he entered the house, not wanting to alert her that he was home. If he did, she’d surely bombard him with questions about how support group was (as fine as it could be, being a teenage prodigy in with a bunch of delinquents), if he’d made any friends (not any new ones… he wasn’t even sure if he’d count Gavin as a friend), and if he was interested in any of the girls (his main problem when it came to his sister). Hopefully seeing his coat and shoes thrown on the floor by the door would make it obvious enough that he was home, preventing her from barging into his room.

He quietly closed the door to his bedroom, promptly stubbing his toe on a textbook he’d left lying on the floor. _I hate being clumsy._ Right next to it was his backpack, which he started digging through. A few advanced math and programming books, as well as about twenty sheets of crumpled, illegible notes served as a deterrent for his sister getting to the bottom of the bag, where he’d hidden a tube of lube, as well as some condoms he doubted he’d get the chance to use. Being a college student did come with its perks.

But anyways, back to his main problem: Gavin. Fucking. Reed.

Or, more specifically, the fact that he was hopelessly enthralled with the other teen, and didn’t even want to think about what that might mean for his relationship with his sister, who also acted as his guardian. So he didn’t.

But Gavin… he was irresistible. Elijah undid the fasteners on his pants, imagining that it was Gavin’s hands – would he run them down Elijah’s chest first, like ocean waves on a sandy beach? They’d probably be steadier than Elijah’s; _Gavin_ certainly wouldn’t have trouble with a simple zipper.

He could practically see Gavin’s face over his, even without closing his eyes – he had these bangs that fell into his face all the time, and he’d have to keep pushing them back with those large, steady, calming hands. If his face hovered just over Elijah’s, their breaths mixing, creating a pool of heat not unlike how his stomach felt right now – well, he’d have to do that an awful lot.

But maybe – maybe Elijah would push back Gavin’s hair for him, freeing Gavin’s hand to press under Elijah’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact. There would be that heat again – this time in Elijah’s face as he took in those smoldering eyes, some combination of grey-brown-green that he couldn’t pinpoint. Not that he had any experience with eye color, not looking at them very much, but God he wanted to know every part of Gavin. He’d have to find a book on the subject, if he ever had any free time.

Then Gavin would take his cock, stroking it – Elijah brought his hand down to do so, but found himself wanting more than what his own slender fingers could achieve. Maybe Gavin would make him stroke himself first, encouraging him, every word rough around the edges in a way that was unique to him. He’d say, _“Come for me,”_ and – _there._

God, he was sexy. Elijah really was in over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Gays Holding Hands

_Fucking support group._ Elijah really would’ve rather been in his room, but here he was, finally free from this stupid building of stupid teenagers. The community center where the group was held was a little ways from campus, so he had to take the bus, and was often the last one to arrive. After group was a bunch of waiting around for the bus again, this time to get home.

Elijah took out his phone as he waited, only to realize it was almost dead. _Fuck_. That was when he looked up… and saw Gavin Reed standing right next to him.

“Your fancy tech finally ran out of battery?” Gavin asked.

Elijah rolled his eyes. He unzipped his backpack, but the whole thing was a mess. _No way I’m gonna be able to find my extra battery in here._

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to you, asshole!”

“You’re the one who’s bothering me,” Elijah said.

Gavin scoffed. “Oh, really? Like you don’t think you’re too good for the rest of us?”

“You have no idea why I’m here.”

“Oh, I bet I can guess. Let’s see… pissed off your parents.”

“I live with my sister.”

“Hmm… failed a test.”

“That’s about the last thing I’d do.”

“I’ve got it. You got a girl pregnant.”

Elijah cringed internally. “Nope. That was your three tries.” He gave Gavin what he hoped was a smirk.

“Okay, okay. Here’s a deal: I’ll tell you why I’m here if you tell me why you’re here.”

“So… truth or dare?” Elijah asked. _That’s a thing teenagers who have friends do, right?_

Gavin shrugged. “If you want. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” There didn’t seem to be any point in either of the options, except that any dares seemed more likely to be illegal, while truths would just be mildly embarrassing.

“Why are you so fuckin’ weird?”

He usually would’ve just shrugged it off, but… “I’m autistic and have savant syndrome on top of that. Basically, I ‘act weird’ by your standards, and I’m also really good at programming.”

“Huh.” Gavin was quiet for a moment. “Well, you ask me, then.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Elijah wasn’t surprised. “Hold my hand.”

Gavin did so wordlessly. His hand was colder than Elijah expected, but made sense considering the cool evening air. But… his hand was definitely larger than Elijah’s. “Truth or dare?” Gavin asked, eyes darting around Elijah’s face.

“Truth.”

“Are you gay?”

“How did you know?” If _everyone_ knew he was gay…

“Your hair.”

Elijah touched his ponytail with his unoccupied hand. It fell just below his shoulders. “What about it?”

“Nerds only have glasses _or_ a ponytail, but you’ve got both. Therefore: gay nerd.”

He really did like it, even when people accidentally (or maybe on purpose) called him a girl, or when his sister bugged him about cutting it. But what if she found out?

He must have been making a facial expression or something, because Gavin started panicking. “Hey – whoever it is your worried about – they’re not gonna know. It’s a gaydar thing, promise. The only way they’d know is if they were secretly gay.”

Elijah nodded, still running his fingers through the strands, undoing the knots. It calmed him a little. “I don’t know what a ‘gaydar thing’ is, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“Wait – so you’re gay, but you _don’t_ have one of those? I thought all of us did!”

Elijah shook his head. “I don’t. The autism must cancel it out.”

“Guess it must.” Gavin pulled his hand out of Elijah’s as the bus pulled up. Even though his hand wasn’t that warm to begin with… Elijah still missed it. The world was a lot colder without it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Scat Humor

“Hey, asshole!” Gavin shouted at Elijah, who was tapping away at a game on his phone (which he’d actually remembered to charge).

“What?” Elijah asked in a monotone voice.

“You fuckin’ forget about me now that you’ve got your tech back?”

“I know you exist.”

Gavin sighed. “You’re a fuckin’ asshole, you know that?”

“Why are you so obsessed with my shit?” Elijah asked, finally looking up from his phone.

“You kept responding,” Gavin shot back. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s obsessed.”

“For your information, I’m not interested in anal.”

“Doesn’t have to be anal… could be scat.”

Elijah stared at Gavin in disbelief, not caring about the game. Of course he’d read fanfiction, so he knew the kink _existed_ , but he’d never thought he’d hear someone reference it in real life. “Seriously, I’m not interested in being shat on.”

“You could shit on me,” Gavin said with a wink.

Elijah rolled his eyes. “You’d never let me get anywhere near _close_ to that situation.”

“But that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Seriously, Gavin, which one is it: are you into it, or not?”

Gavin raised his hands up. “Okay, fine, I admit it: I’m not into it. But there’s gotta be _something_ you’re into, right?”

Elijah felt his cheeks heat up. _I can’t just tell him I’m into his hands! That would be creepy, especially considering what happened last week! But I have to say something, otherwise he’s never going to stop bothering me._

“Shit,” Gavin interrupted, “Are you even into sex?”

Elijah looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Like, I’ve heard autistic people are all innocent and stuff…”

“I’m not.”

“Okay, sorry! Jeez, you don’t need to get _defensive_ …” Gavin started chuckling.

He didn’t think he’d been defensive, but if Gavin thought he was, he was at least going to be defensive _with facts._ “Autistic people are actually kinkier than non-autistic people.”

Gavin went quiet. “You’re kidding.”

Elijah shook his head. “If you give me your number, I’ll text you the link to the study.” Luckily, he still had it pulled up, so he was able to text it to Gavin immediately after entering the number in.

“Can’t believe scientists would study actual _shit_ ,” Gavin said as he messed with his phone.

“Being kinkier doesn’t mean that people are into _that_.”

Gavin clicked his tongue a couple of times as he scrolled through the article. “Are you sure this is the right thing? They literally don’t say the word ‘kink’ in here at all…”

“No, because it’s a research article. They call it ‘paraphilia’.”

“Ah. But there’s gotta be someone at your fancy university that studies shit, right?”

“How’d you know I’m not in high school?” Elijah asked, hoping it wasn’t his hair or something that he didn’t give a shit about.

“You’re literally wearing a sweatshirt that says the name on it, and last week you were going on about how you were a programming nerd…”

“I was not going on!” he protested, while also wondering if he had gone on about it for too long.

“Okay, so you weren’t, but still. It’s a big place, so there’s gotta be someone, right?”

Elijah shrugged. “I mean, there probably is, but you’d probably be better off asking a med student or someone studying animal science, and not just a lowly programmer like me…”

The bus pulled up. “Until we shit again!” Gavin called before getting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that study Elijah mentioned? It's real! You can read it [here](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC5789215/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Almost Porny, But Not

It was a rare Friday night where Elijah was home alone, his sister having gone out with her boyfriend. He was just debating what to do with his free time when his phone buzzed.

**Gavin:** hey a hole

**Gavin:** im home alone

**Gavin:** get your ass over here

**Elijah:** ok

Gavin sent his address a few seconds later. After mapping out the bus routes, Elijah grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. His key nearly slipped out of his hand as he locked the door behind him, his hands slick with sweat. _Why am I so nervous? People do this all the time._

* * *

When he arrived, Gavin was waiting in the lobby of the apartment building. “Figured I’d come down, make sure you got up okay…” he said almost shyly, grabbing Elijah’s hand and dragging him up the stairs.

_Calm down… this is clearly what friends do… not like I’ve got any experience with that…_

“Here we are,” Gavin said, kicking the door shut behind him. “You can leave your shit here… uh… my room’s this way. Bathroom’s right across the hall.” He led Elijah into a small room, just barely big enough for a twin-sized bed and a dresser. “Sorry there’s not much room,” he said, flicking on a lamp before he closed the blinds. “But I mean… it should work… right?”

_Not like we’re going to be running around or anything._ “Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

“My mom works nights, so if it does get cramped in here, we could move it to her room… just gotta make sure we clean up good. Your folks okay with you spending the night?”

_Shoot, it’s a sleepover._ “Yeah, my sister’s spending the night with her boyfriend. I didn’t bring anything to change into, though…”

“Sounds like you’re both getting some tonight… well, you probably don’t want to think about your sister that way… forget I said anything. You can borrow some shit of mine to wear if you get cold, but it’ll be pretty steamy in here…”

_Why would it be steamy in here? I hope there’s not mold or something… I might be allergic to that…_

“I was thinking we could do some Netflix and Chill first?” Gavin asked, grabbing an older laptop off the top of the dresser. “Sorry the screen’s kinda small, but it should work… not like we’ll be watching it much once we get to the main event…”

_I guess he thinks I’d want to watch something first before… whatever we’re doing?_ “If you don’t really care about watching anything, we could just get right to it.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Uh, okay… do you, um…”

_Why is he so nervous? He’s never like this._ “Are you okay?” Elijah asked.

“I’ve just… never done this before… like, I’ve kissed people ‘n’ shit, but… it’s always seemed like so much work to prepare for this… and I figured, ‘hey, Elijah’s cute, and he probably hasn’t done this before, so he’s not going to be pissed if you don’t do it right’.” Gavin rubbed a hand across his face, pushing his bangs back. “But I mean… you’re fuckin’ perfect. I bet you’d want a real relationship before you have sex, not just a hook-up to lose your virginity.”

“Wait… what did you say?” Elijah asked, his mind suddenly catching up with the situation.

“Uh… that you’d want to have sex with someone you’re actually, y’know, boyfriends with?”

_How many fics have I read, and I still didn’t realize what he was asking me? But wait… he’s actually into me? I thought…_ “You wanted to have sex with me.”

“Yeah, that’s why I invited you over… thought I made it pretty clear…”

“And you’re gay?” It still didn’t quite register.

“Of course I’m gay, you fucking asshole! Have you not been listening to me the entire time we’ve been talking?”

Elijah shrugged. “I told you my gaydar didn’t work… and autism affects my communication… so no, I had no idea that you were gay _or_ wanted to have sex.”

“Fuck. Shit.” Gavin ran his hand through his hair again. It looked so much hotter up close. “But… you’re interested, right? I didn’t read that wrong?”

“Yes,” Elijah said, grabbing Gavin’s hand from his hair and pressing it to his lips. Gavin’s jaw dropped, and his face reddened. “I’m _very_ interested.”


End file.
